PAT THE BUNNY
by chepot
Summary: what would happen if fairy god mother accidentally turned taka into a puppy?eddie mcdowd, harry potter, pokemon...they're all here!
1. THE TROUBLE BEGINS

**Disclaimer:** how do you do disclaimers here in this part of the website? Oh well, I guess, I should do it in my own way. I dun own FY …but I do own this one hell of a fic. You got that? I dun own FY! So don't go getting lawyers and suing me! Even if I give you all of my belongings, it won't amount to even a dollar. You will gain absolutely nothing from suing me so I suggest that you don't…you'll just be wasting your time.

**Author's note:** this is my first FY story…you might be wondering why it's entitled PAT THE BUNNY. It has nothing to do with the book itself. I just find it pretty amusing to actually call this story pat the bunny. By the way, pat the bunny is my favorite book. You get too touch and feel the story literally. I love storybooks even at the age of eh! Wait! I'm not gonna tell you how old I am! That would ruin the whole fantasy! I would just like to say that I have used some of **Yumiko kaze**'s characters from (**we will meet again**) cause I really had a hard time thinking of other names. I hope you like this story…please review!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER1: THE TROUBLE BEGINS!!!**

"Taka! Can you clear Table 13!" shouted one of Taka's co-workers in the restaurant

"Be right there!" he shouted before going back to his mobile phone "I'll meet you there at my apartment right after my shift…bye Miaka" after bidding goodbye to his infantile girlfriend, Taka hung up and tended the table that he was ordered to clear

"Let me guess … you're going to have fun with your girlfriend tonight?" his co-worker asked

"This is nothing like that Kido…it's our anniversary and I want to make it special" Taka leaned on the table picturing Miaka's anxious face when she sees what he has for her in his apartment tonight. He really prepared for this night more than ever. He already hired violin players and caterers for their outdoor rooftop date. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Come to think of it…nothing should go wrong! It caused him one hell of a budget to afford all those things for this one special occasion and he can't mess it up tonight…

"C'mon! Let's work hard to get this over with!" he stood up and swiftly catered to everyone in the restaurant, who in return praised the hardworking young man.

After Taka's shift, he proceeded to the locker room to change into his clothes.

Meanwhile, above town, fairy godmother is having trouble finding directions.

"Damn this romaji writing! Now how am I supposed to find Shrek in this place…mental note: never hire a Japanese to write the address"

The wind blew hard and blew the paper right off fairy godmother's hand "OH! OH MY! The pa- the paper!" Fairy God mother flew after the paper below

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taka was about to close his locker when Kido approached him and asked him a favor.

"Man… boss keeps bossing me around and I already got my hands tied with all the work. Can you help m with the trash?"

(A/N: DUH! They're called BOSS cause they boss people around!)

Taka, being a gentleman and a nice person, "sure man…it's nothing." And with that he took the trash and left through the back door where the bin was. "Let's just hope the stench won't stick to my new jacket," he thought as he threw the trash bags into the bin

Right above him, fairy Godmother had just given up hope in finding the piece of parchment that she just lost.

"Let's just face it. I really can't find it…." She sighed..."what is this?" she looked right below her and saw something green. "S-Shrek? It is him! EUREKA!" and with that she waved her wand and did some kind of spell on the unsuspecting young man.

Taka was about to enter through the door but he was caught in some kind of pinkish light…"what the- Suzaku?"

Fairy Godmother flew to him and said, "I finally found you Shrek! Thought you could get away with Fiona do you? Ha! Here's to you! I just cast a spell on you that will turn you into a frog FOR-E-VAH!!!" she laughed sarcastically

"Who's Shrek and Who's Fiona? WHY ARE YOU TURNING ME INTO A FROG!!!??" Taka enraged, said aloud

Realizing that it wasn't Shriek's voice that she was hearing, she arranged her small bottle glasses and took a closer look. "AHHH!" she shrieked "Y-YOU! YOU'RE NOT SH-SHREK! WHO'…WHO'RE YOU!?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME QUESTION LADY!" Taka furiously asked the weird floating old woman with humungous hips

"Allow me to introduce myself young man…I…" she took a pose "I am none other than the world famous…fairy godmother"

"If you're so famous then how come I have never heard of you?! But never mind that! Please remove spell!" Taka tried to calm himself in front of an older individual. He doesn't want to end up beating an old person especially a woman, knowing he has his own girlfriend. "AHH!" he almost forgot about that. "Miaka! Miaka is waiting for me! Please lady make it fast…I have to meet someone really really important"

Fairy god mother frowned in dismay and flicked her wand one time and said "I'm sorry my dear but that is quite impossible to do right now…you see-"

"What do you mean impossible?! How can it be impossible?! Miaka is waiting for me!!"

"Calm down calm down young man…you see…the spell that I gave you was supposed to turn Shrek into a frog …now the spell is made only to make ogres become frogs and that takes a lotta magic my dear boy…all I can do for the meantime is to degrade the spell into changing to you a-"

Before She could continue her very very long speech, Taka floated in the air still enveloped in the pink light (A/N: and yes…he turned into a….)

"A puppy" she continued

"A puppy?! A puppy?! Is there any other way to change me back?!"

"As a matter of fact, my son, there is…"

"What?? Tell me!" Taka thought that it wouldn't be that hard since he had been through so much to be with Miaka. How hard can it be compared to deranged God-wanna-bees, best friends gone mad, and evil God counterparts on the lose?

"You have to gain the kiss of true love …only then shall my spell be broken" she waved her wand and showed him her album.

"These are some of my satisfied costumers…here's sleeping beauty…" she flipped the page to a picture of a girl who laid sleeping in a bed "she slept for a thousand years but the kiss of true love woke her but I guess it wasn't really true love's kiss it's just love at first sight's kiss…you see they got married and got divorced four years after" she flipped the page again to a picture of a girl with an apple "now here's snow white…she was poisoned by an apple but, same as the others, she was awaken by true love's kiss … now she was a very loving wife unlike sleeping beauty"

"Wait…do you have any other examples? All of the examples you showed me are …well…not to be rude or anything but…they're all girls…" Taka interrupted

"Oh...I see... you prefer to see male examples…ah! Here he is…that bastard… the frog prince…but now he is better called as the Frog king…he had a happy ending but he didn't keep his end of the bargain so I had to make her daughter, half ogre…and the only way to break her spell is for my son, prince charming…" she flipped the page to prince Charmin's picture "to kiss her…isn't my son charming?"

After hearing about the frog prince, Taka imagined himself and Miaka having a daughter whose half ogre. He shivered at the mere thought "this won't have side effects to my own daughter/ son will it?" he asked

"Oh of course not. The frog prince was a real frog to begin with. You are pure human right? So you have nothing to worry about," she said firmly

"Now all I have to do is get a kiss from Miaka right?" he asked

"If she's your true love then…yes…that would be all you'll ever need for a happy ending." She said with a gentle smile

"GREAT…but how can I get her to kiss me…she won't kiss a dog…would she?" he asked himself

"Well, if you need any assistance, …here" she handed him a calling card and stuck it in his mouth "I'm just a teardrop away dear…" and she disappeared leaving fairy dust behind her

"What the- where did you go?! Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Taka called after the old fairy with really large hips

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taka sat there in the alley staring at the piece of paper (A/N: others call it calling card but I prefer to call it paper…just paper)

"Great now what do I do…how can I get Miaka to kiss a …" Taka saw his reflection on a puddle "a cute and tame puppy…I know! Miaka works in a kennel…I can just barge in and pretend that I'm a puppy from the kennel. If she finds me cute enough…I just might…yes! She just might kiss me!"

From not so far away, (A/N: right across the street to be exact) our friendly neighborhood dogcatcher is sitting silently in his van, parked out front of a doughnut shop, when he heard barking.

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! " The barking went. It echoed through the busy streets of Tokyo and into the ear of our loving, neighborhood dogcatcher

"Do you hear what I hear? It's a…yeah from the sound of it, another victim…he-he-he" he said turning the ignition key. "This will be fun…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How's that for chapter one? If it sucks, tell me. I'll erase it immediately. I'm still having second thoughts about this so I'll be ready to erase it when you are. Oh yeah…this is not a crossover between Shrek and Fushigi Yuugi. I prefer to call it guesting… oh well, please feel free to insult me in any way you can in order to satisfy your urge. Thanks for wasting your time on my fic!


	2. Chased to allies

**PAT THE BUNNY:**

- To those who have seen the show EDDIE MCDOWD …well, I kinda added him here and his best friend sally…I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I dun own "100 deed of Eddie Mcdowd" and "Fushigi yuugi" …so please don't sue me. Thank you…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 2: CHASED TO ALLIES 

"Arf! ARF!" Taka barks but in his thoughts he was actually saying "HEY MTFKR! STOP CHASING ME!"

He had been running from the dogcatcher for quite some time now. He didn't quite see this coming. All this time he thought he was talking. But this dogcatcher came about, and suddenly pounced on him. He tried to explain but all that came out of his mouth was the rough sounds of dog bark.

"Great now here's another obstacle," he thought to himself as he reached an alley. He was too busy thinking about his speech impairment that he didn't notice that the alley is fenced and the only way to get passed it is to climb the crates located at the farthest left side of the alley. It will have to take a big jump to make him fly and jump to the other side. He looked behind him and he can see the dogcatcher slobbering. He looked like a mad dog running amuck! He must get away!

He swiftly jumped up the crates and prepares to make the jump but something keeps pulling him back. "Why can't I jump!" he said as he desperately tried to leap off the tall cascade of wooden crates. Something's got his fury little foot but there's no time to look at it. He must get away! His eyes watered at the sight of the nearing figure…he can't give up now…"MIAKA!" he screeched as the figure grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" The figure said

There was a loud poppy howl and everything went pitch black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taka woke up from the loud racket coming from his environment. It sounds like a convention. It was an ensemble of different voices talking, shouting, screaming and yes…even singing.

"Whu-where am I?" he asked as he attempted to arise

"WAIT! GUYS! HE' S AWAKE!" shouted a large and strong voice. This voice expresses authority…it silenced all the other voices …

Taka successfully opened his eyes and saw steel bars. "W-where am I? Wh-what is this place?"

"WELCOME TO THE JOINT MA-FRIEND!" called the strong male voice again and this time, all the other voices rejoiced with it.

Taka shook his head in surprise, it was a cage and all around him were dogs and cats also placed in their respective barred enclosures "What the-" he was so speechless…

"What! Are you mute of something? I said Welcome to the dog pound!" The top dog asked Taka.

Taka rubbed his eyes with his little paws…is he dreaming? "Tal-king dogs?" he asked totally bemused

"Ha-ha! Looks who's talking! You're worth a few laughs…what's your name kid?" The dog with a neckerchief asked him.

Taka looked at him. "Maybe he's some kind of leader…to these" he roamed his eyes "animals"

Taka's thought was disrupted when the large dog shouted at him and said "HEY! Are you mute or something! Can you at least nod? Or somethin'!"

"I'm sorry…" Taka bowed his head and apologized. "T-Taka! Taka Sukunami! Look…. Uhhhh… I know you probably won't believe me but I'm really not a dog…"

"Yeah! And I'm a walking pumpkin named Eduardo…" Laughed one dog from the back

"Shut up Eduardo!" one little voice shut the dog who dared to break Taka's intro

"I'm a real human…I was just turned into a puppy a while ago by a person…or something like that" Taka explained further

Everyone laughed at Taka's confession …everyone but the top dog. He looks displeased.

"SHUT UP!" the top dog shouted and everyone was silenced.

Taka closed his eyes in shock.

The Dog barked out and said, "Why are you all laughing! Did –I-tell-you to laugh!" nobody answered "Good…now…SHUT-UP!" everyone jerked back in fear

"And you…" the dog turned to Taka with glaring brown eyes

"M-m-m-me?" Taka shivered. If he were in his body, he would've found a way out of this but now that his form is a puppy, his courage degraded down with it

"Is that really true? That you are also human?" The dog asked him in a strict composure

"I won't lie to you…" Taka answered

"What a coincidence…. I am also human…" the dog replied with a grin

"Are you mocking me?" Taka asked; irritated. This guy may just be making fun of him. He knows it sounds ridiculous but he wanted to say the truth…for some stupid reason.

"No! Do I look like I'm mocking you? Let me guess…are you required to do some 100 good deeds too?" the tri colored Top dog asked him again

"What? 100 good deeds?" Taka stared at him bearing this big question mark sign on top of his head.

"You know…this old man turns you to a dog cause you're a bully and now he wants you to make 100 good deeds to turn you back to a kid again! That kind of weird story!" He shouted at poor Taka

"Huh? Old man? I think you're mistaken sir. I am but a simple waiter in a restaurant, who's minding my own business when this old woman with really large hips showed up and turned me into a puppy…she said she was fairy godmother or something…and she said that the only way that I could turn back into being human again was to get the kiss of true love…you know…that kind of weird story… " Taka relayed

"Ha! Damn! Why does he get to kiss a girl when I get to do 100 stupid deeds?" The Dog shouted again, making dogs inside their cages shiver in sheer terror.

"Calm down Eddie…I can hear your voice from outside" said another voice…

The attendant was carrying another dog to its cage. It barked at the Top Dog and looked at Taka for a moment.

"A new comer? Should we torture him?" Asked the small Dog…

"Shut-up Sally…he's in with me. So how do we leave this time?" Eddie asked the small little dude

"The gang have it all figured out…we'll be bustin' out tonight" Sally thinks for a moment and stares at Taka, the little puppy. " Hey! Is he comin with us?"

"YAH! What! Are ya gonna leave my buddy behind?" Eddie grunted

"MAN! Are you serious?" Sally asked again

"Don't test me Sally." Eddie gave him the sharp eye "He's in the same situation as I am."

"He's also dumped by a French poodle?" the little pug asked him

"No! RETARDO! He's also HUMAN!" Eddie howled

"Really? He doesn't look human to me…" Sally examined Taka's cute puppy exterior

"That's because he got turned into a pup…Moron…" Eddie sighed in dismay …how could his best pal be this idiotic.

"Well, if that's the case, welcome to the joint pal…I wish I shake hands with ya but seems like we all got paws…so put it there pal…" he laid his paw

"Huh? Oh…okay…" Taka gives em five

"So tell me more about yourself, Taka…" Eddie sat down and leaned on the cold steel bars of his prison cell…

"Well, there's not much to tell about me…my life s pretty boring…" Taka humbly murmured

"Well, yeah…I suppose you're right. But tell me anyway…I need something to pass the time… so start singin…" Eddie boastfully replied

"Hmm…where should I start…well, I first met this girl inside the shisentenshisho" (A/N: did I spell that right? Please help me!)

After 3 hours of story telling….

"WAAAAH!" wailed all the animals in the pound

"That was some story Mr.…" said another pup while trying to sniff back his tears

"Well, your story is quite touching … although not as touching as mine. I never thought that you'd do everything for a girl like that… " Eddie remarked while trying to hide his tears

"AWWWEE…. don't cry Eddie…we're also here for the same reason…Eddie's French poodle girlfriend moved here in Tokyo and now, we have to find her… " Sally said while rubbing Eddie's back trying to comfort his friend

"(SNIFF) BarBrA is the most perfect dog I've ever met…(SNIFF)" Eddie muttered

"Gee…I guess I did went through a lot for Miaka…but I tell you, she's really worth it." Taka sighed while imagining Miaka's face…"OH MY GOD!" he remembered about their anniversary…"She must be waiting for me at my place! Today's our anniversary!"

"What?" Sally asked him in surprise

"I prepared a surprise for our anniversary… and she might be waiting for me…" Taka bowed his head…"but I guess, she won't be happy to see me…now that I'm a…"

Everyone awed in pity

"Cheer up pal… we're bustin' you out…and besides…I'm a dog and I'm still handsome…even though you're a pup, you still look as good as you did before…" Eddie tried to cheer up the little pup

"Yeah! The only diff'rence is that you walk on four legs and you're furry," Sally added

(A/N: "CICADA SOUNDS")

"Uhhhh…Sally…you're not doin a good job." Eddie hits his friend with a friggin bar.

"Thanks guys…" Taka smiled and thanked his new found allies

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So this is chapter 2? Is it okay? Or does it suck? Please review so that I'd get the right idea of what I would do with this friggin story…so far, there's only one good soul who wasted his/ her time to read and review this fic…and it didn't quite convince me to continue …


	3. Another weird chappy

PAT THE BUNNY: 

Discalimer: I dun own FY…inu yasha…Harry potter…pokemon…or shrek…I have a huge dislike for green leafy vegetables…

Author's note: I would like to thank Yumiko for reviewing this fic…yeah...she's nice enough to tell me what the heck is wrong with my story…but I already have the plot written. the details are just a little hazy…but I promise it will clear out …eventually! Well, I guess you're itching to read the next chappy now…so let's start the fic shall we…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 3: ANOTHER WEIRD CHAPPY**

(A/N: some language may seem strange but try reading it aloud over and over again and you will get the idea…)

Back in Fairy God mother's lair…

"Okai-ri na sai fairy god mother-sama" greeted the Japanese elf as he saw the flying lady with really large hips approaching "Hao Zid yu raik nipponu?" he asked (Japanese accent)

The flying lady glared at her Japanese subordinate who had the guts to show his face after confusing her with kanji written details about Shrek and Fiona's whereabouts. "How dare you show your face to me! GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" she totally freaked out throwing every potion she could get her hands on at the poor young elf.

"AHHHH!" the elf shouted as it made it's way out through the door, evading all the debris and other solid materials, flying right towards him.

Fairy God mother, after making sure that the elf was completely gone from her sight, gave out an exasperated breathe and sat down on her office chair. "Futile imbecile…."

"Why are you so furious motha?" a handsome (A/N: and vain) young man entered her office, bearing his pearly white smile and flipping his golden locks like a shampoo commercial model.

"Oh! Charming! My beautiful son…come in…" She gladly welcomed the newcomer

Charming sat on the vacant chair at a corner and started combing his hair. "You know matha, freakin out like tha- isn't really somethin pleasant to see uf a poised woman like you…"(British accent)

"I'm sorry charming…I have this really big problem with a Japanese guy. I ended up giving him the spell for Shrek …good thing I brought a back up spell and I managed to turn him to a puppy. Now all he has to do is kiss his true love and the spell will be broken…" fairy godmother explained to her beloved son

"Rally motha? What spell did you use?" charming stopped combing his hair and looked at his exhausted mother.

Fairy godmother reached for her pocket and took out a piece of parchment. She handed it to her child and slumped on the table "That's the spell…to eradicate ogres…"

Charming examined the paper and read it's contents. His eyes widened at the sight of the contents of the said paper "Motha! This isn't for eradication ogres…this is for killing Hannyos! (Half human half monster from INU YASHA)"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF…that boy…is human! It will also take effect on him!" fairy godmother freaked out. She stood up like an electrocuted squirtle (POKEMON)

"And it also says here that in order to break the spell, he must get his kiss of true love in six days or he's dead…" Charming added

"Six days?.…Calculating the human blood in him, half of the youkai resistance, " fairy godmother tinkering with a magical calculator "he only has three days to live!"

"You know that you'll be in big trouble with the ministry of magic if you would kill a muggle…using magic…I heard that you'd be sent to azkhaban for that offense." Charming added (did I spell muggle right? BTW this is from Harry Potter)

"I know! I know! And I just settled my last lawsuit… my beautiful son…mommy has to leave right away would you be a dear and fetch mommy these following potions from downstairs… " Fairy god mother scribbled hastily on a piece of parchment and gave it to her son who went to get them.

Fairy God mother picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hello? This is fairy godmother… we have a situation in Japan. Mark the country code red. Find me the man named…wait…AH! I failed to get his name! What do you mean it's impossible to find him! It's just a name! …Okay! Okay! Just catch all the brown puppies you can find! What! I don't care what breed! Just catch them if you don't want me to turn you all to toadstools!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in Japan…

Taka, Sally and Eddie along with some other dogs have just escaped and are in an alley not far away from the pound.

"Well, this is where we go our sep'rate ways kid." Eddie patted Taka (A/N: yeah…. He doesn't know that Taka is way older than him)

"SNIFF" "SNIFF" "I'm gonna miss ya…" Sally cried

"Ah…geez. Thanks for your help guys…" Taka thanked them emanating his wistful smile

"That's not a problem man…you can count on Eddie Mcdowd when you need help." Eddie bragged "right guys?" he asked the other dogs behind him

"Yeah! You can count on him to get you into a lot of trouble!" shouted Eduardo

"SHUT UP EDWARDO!" Eddie threw a can at the poor thing (A/N: don't ask me how he did it…cause I really dunno)

"Well, good luck with your true love's kiss!" Eddie shouted back to Taka before leaving

"Same to you!" Taka shouted to the group

Taka watched as Eddie's group disappeared in a corner. "Well, I should go and find Miaka…" he turned around and walked towards the direction of his apartment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taka is walking towards the apartment. It' s only fifteen past ten according to the park clock, which he happened to pass by on the way to his building. She might be on the rooftop, waiting for him. After all, it's just fifteen minutes…

He scrambled to walk through the automatic sliding doors but no matter how much and how long he stood there, the damn door won't open.

"OPEN UP YOU STUPID DOOR!" he shouted angrily while jumping up and down the mat. "OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!"

And the door opened…

"Phew!" he sighed in relief… he thought he'd never get the stupid thing open. He was about to step inside when a man stepped before him and entered the door. And the door closed, almost squishing his cute little puppy dog nose.

"What the- " he said as he watched the people walked in and out of the building…the only way to get in is to go along with the crowd…the risk? Is being squashed in the process…he must do it or get stuck in his puppy form and miss his surprise for Miaka.

(A/N: why are there people walking in and out of the building in that time of the night anyway?)

"So that's how…I can do this…" planning to go in, Taka waited for someone to come along and when he spotted a pair of feet walking towards the door, "I must get inside no matter what…" Taka got ready to spring and when the door swung open, he ran as fast as he could and successfully got in.

He looked around and saw the elevator. Sure! It was the fastest way to the top but the risks are high. He may be caught by the operator and send him outside since the apartment has a strict no pets allowed policy. There is one option left and that's…"The stairs!" Taka ran towards the emergency stairs and leapt from one step to another hastily.

It was a long journey from the ground floor of the building to the top. If it's that tiring with two feet, what more if you had 4 tiny little paws? It took him 20 minutes before he could reach the top…but there was another obstacle…"The door"

The door was locked and in his situation, there isn't any way to open the darn thing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the late update…. I'm having problems with writers block and brain freeze. Sorry Yumiko san! Now I understand when you said that you also have a life…not just posting chappy for your story. oh well…I hope you liked it anyway. Please review!


End file.
